Rocky Love
by pain17ification
Summary: Pinkie's sister Maud Pie comes to Ponyville to visit! When she is reunited with her orange childhood friend, will she be able to shine like a rare gemstone, or will potential love dull down like a plain rock? NaruMaud one-shot!


**Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification with a one-shot story with the Xover being Naruto and My Little Pony! This one-shot is between our favorite whiskered blonde and the rock-loving mare! This will be a Naruto and Maud Pie one-shot!**

**Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

[Scene Shift]

_**Rocky Love**_

It was a pleasant summer day in the town of Ponyville, and the inhabitants were peacefully going about their day-to-day lives. Happy faces were abound throughout town with little colts and fillies running around happily. All in all, it was a normal day for the town.

Though, nearing the entrance of Ponyville was a mare who had a fairly slow gait. She had a gray coat, grayish purple mane and eye shadow, and light turquoise eyes while she wore a bluish gray frock with a black belt. Her flank had a gem shaped rock on it and she had a calm almost apathetic expression as she entered the town.

"Hmm," she began to herself, "she said to meet her at the entrance."

"Maud!" cried a happy voice as a pink blur latched onto the gray mare and hugged her. This mare had a pink coat, a reddish pink mane, bright blue eyes, and a trio of balloons on her flank.

The newly named Maud hugged back the excited mare with no change to her facial expression; though the pink mare knew she was happy to see her. "I came to visit like you asked. I see you're doing well for yourself."

"Of course! I'm just so happy that my older sister is here to visit!" She let go of her sister before the two began to walk further into town. "I can't wait for you to meet my friends and see the rest of the town!"

Maud said nothing as she calmly listened to her sister go on excitedly about her life in Ponyville. All the while, she was looking at the rest of the towns inhabitants and saw the joyful looks on their faces. Some even waved to her when they saw she was with Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, and Naruto's doing well here too!" finished the excitable mare, causing the first visible reaction from her sister; a flinch and wider eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki was an old friend of the Pie Family, having grown up alongside the kids when their parents took him in. They did so after his parents died in a rockslide that trapped them in a cave during an excursion. By the time they were found, they had already passed, leaving Naruto alone until the Pies took him in.

He had brought some light to their dreary lives after a while, and while her father wasn't as much for it as Pinkie and her other sisters were, Maud still remembered him saying that Naruto reminded him so much of Kushina; Naruto's mother. Minato, his father, was much calmer but no less bright and the Uzumaki family loved to explore deep caverns for rare gemstones.

She absently touched the outside of her frock, brushing something inside of it with her hoof.

"Naruto lives here? I thought he was going to Neighpon?" she asked, remaining calm.

"Nope, he decided to live here and he should be back from his latest excursion soon. He went up to the mountains to find a rumored cave to search for more gemstones. He seemed really excited about it."

"He's always excited, just like you are Pinkie," noted Maud, making her sister smile.

The two stopped at a farm just a bit away from town and Pinkie introduced her to her friend Applejack and the other Apple Family members. Of course, being less expressive than the average pony made it seem like she found everything bland or boring, which slightly unnerved Applejack as the three mares talked.

The next place Pinkie took Maud to was Rarity's Boutique. The unicorn was intrigued when Pinkie told her that Maud also liked fashion.

"And what does that lovely frock you're wearing say about your personality?" asked Rarity.

Maud looked to her clothed before turning back to the unicorn. "It's clothes. They don't talk."

This caught Rarity off guard and she couldn't think of anything to say to that. It was even stranger when Maud asked for the used dish rag that was on her dresser and threw it on like a makeshift scarf. To her relief, the two Pie mares left the boutique after that.

They then visited Fluttershy, who was thrown off by Maud's pet…rock. It was a short visit before they went to see Rainbow Dash. Once the pegasus found out that Maud liked games, her competitive nature came forth.

One rock tossing competition later showed her that Maud's strength beat hers by a mile; almost literally.

The last friend of Pinkie's they visited was Twilight Sparkle, Ponyville's resident alicorn. Maud threw her off with her "rock" poetry after Pinkie had informed her that Maud had a thing for the poetic arts. Of course, Twilight didn't let it bother her too much since she wanted to show her support for Pinkie.

After meeting her friends, Maud was led to Pinkie's house where a guest room was set up. Along the way, she took note of a humble home with red walls and an orange roof on it. However, the mark on the door caught her attention; a red spiral inside of an orange gemstone.

"Oh, this is Naruto's house," Pinkie informed. "He has me or my friends take care of it whenever he leaves. Naruto actually helps out Rarity a lot by selling her the gems he finds on his excursions for her dresses while also selling them to Spike since he eats them."

"Is he home now?" asked the gray mare while pointing to an archeologist styled helmet hanging on the door.

Pinkie's eyes widened before she grinned and was at the door in a flash. While Maud made her way next to her, she knocked and waited.

"Coming," called a male voice that made Maud tense slightly. Once the door opened, her heart started pounding at the sight of the stallion before her.

He was an earth pony with an orange coat slightly darker than Applejack's, a spiky blonde tail and mane, bright blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks. His flank had the same symbol that was on his door while his hair had two horn shaped spikes in the front. Over his form, he wore a red coat with black flames on the hem while a bright green gem was hanging around his neck on a string.

_'Wow…'_ she thought as she took in how handsome he had grown.

He grinned at the pink mare and greeted, "Hey Pinkie. I figured you'd be the first to welcome me back." His grin softened to a warm smile as he added, "And it's great to see you again Maud. You've gotten more beautiful over the years."

She had an almost invisible blush on her face as he rubbed his mane sheepishly with his fore hoof. "It's good to see you too, Naruto," she said, her eyes focused on the gem around his neck. _'He actually kept it all these years…'_

"So anyway, I have to go give these gems to Rarity and get paid," he said as he gestured to the burlap sack tied to him. "We'll catch up when I finish, alright?" he asked hopefully, making her nod in agreement before he ran off.

A ghost of a smile graced her lips before she turned to see Pinkie giving her a knowing grin. "What?"

"How long, huh?" she asked without losing her grin.

"How long, what?"

"How long have you _liked_ Naruto?"

Maud's blush became a dusting of pink to the normal eye as she looked away. "I-I don't know what you-"

"Maud," interrupted Pinkie. "I know you do. I saw how you were looking at him and the gift you gave him before we left years ago. How long?"

Maud sighed in defeat as the two mares reached Pinkie's house. "Since before you two left… I wanted to come with you both, but I couldn't leave the others. I missed you both and thought of you every day, and I regret not coming with you."

Pinkie nodded with a thoughtful hum. "I figured you would… I'm sorry we both left you and the others like that, but rock farming wasn't my calling; or Naruto's. I'm a party maker and he's a gem finder."

"I know, but I still missed you both." She then looked away and asked, "S-So did he ever mention me?"

Pinkie smiled and nodded. "Yea, he did. He showed us the gift you gave him and the story that went with it. I still can't believe that he convinced you to go with him into that cave." Her smile disappeared and a sad look replaced it as she added, "Especially since it was _that_ cave…"

Maud frowned slightly at that, showing her dislike for the cave. "He couldn't let it go and wanted to 'finish what his parents started', and I couldn't let him go there by himself." She then pulled out from her frock a beautiful orange gem that had a red fiery glow inside of it, making Pinkie gape at it. "He succeeded, by the way. And then he gave it to me when you both left. I've…kept it safe ever since."

"That's…so beautiful!" squealed Pinkie, having fallen in love with the romantic gesture the two had. "You gotta tell him!"

For the first time, Maud had a look of nervousness. "I-I can't. I mean, it happened years ago, and he-"

"-obviously cares about you if he kept the gem you gave _him_ safe over the years. He even smacked Spike away when he almost ate it!"

"He did?" whispered Maud. She then held up her orange gem and gave a faint smile before she nodded slowly. "Okay… I'll tell him."

Pinkie squealed again before she practically dragged her sister to Rarity's Boutique in record time. She grinned as the two walked in…

…to see Rarity kissing Naruto. Maud finally showed the greatest amount of expression Pinkie had ever seen; the expression of heartbreak before she ran off.

Naruto looked to the doorway when he heard the sound of a sob, presenting to Pinkie that Rarity only kissed his cheek; a usual expression of thanks the unicorn did for her male friends.

"Pinkie, where's Maud?" asked the stallion, wiping his cheek.

Pinkie's hair deflated slightly as she gestured Naruto to follow her. The two ran to the rockiest area in Ponyville; Pinkie's personal rock farm she made when she felt homesick. There in the center and with her back to them was an upset Maud Pie whose sobs could faintly be heard.

Naruto frowned sadly as he stepped up to her. "Maud…" He felt a stab in his heart when she flinched at his voice. "You don't-"

"Why?" she murmured.

"Huh?"

"Why did it have to be her?" She then turned to face him, making him feel even worse at seeing her tear stained face. "Why couldn't it have been _me_? I liked you longer than she did! I gave you that gem! And I even kept yours safe!"

Naruto looked to the orange gem and smiled softly at the sight of it. "I'm glad you did… I hoped I'd see you again, Maud. But you don't understand. Rarity and I aren't a couple, and I don't want to be one with her."

She looked surprised as her tears slowly fell. "What?"

He nodded. "I don't wanna be with her since…well, since I love someone else."

Her heart clenched as she asked, "Y-You do?"

"Yea," he stated before he walked over to her and gently wiped her tears. "She's an amazing pony who is true to herself no matter what. She had the most stunning eyes that remind me of beautiful turquoise gemstones and she knows everything and anything about things rock related."

She blushed, having figured out who he was talking about. It deepened when his hoof gently raised her chin so that their eyes met. His warm smile set butterflies off in her stomach and made her heart pound in her chest.

"I love _you_, Maud Pie," he declared before he leaned in and their lips met softly. Her eyes were wide in surprise before they slowly closed and she kissed back with a happy tear going down her face.

Pinkie was dabbing her eyes near the entrance of her rock garden, happy for her sister and her surrogate brother. She knew they cared about one another and she had hoped that they would get together.

She idly noted Rainbow Dash about to unknowingly interrupt the moment, making her frown in an army outfit that she pulled from…somewhere. Without any warning, she leapt at the polychromatic mare and tackled her with a cry of, "BANZAI!"

Dash had no idea what hit her before she saw that Pinkie was next to her in the bushes. The pink mare shushed her before gesturing to the new couple, making the pegasus blink in surprise before grinning.

"So, we gonna help them out?" she asked, making Pinkie match her grin and nod.

And so, Naruto and Maud began to see each other on a more romantic level and began dating. The funny thing was how Pinkie and Dash would act as "guards" on their dates and keep anything from ruining them. Of course, Naruto and Maud knew they were there but they appreciated the gesture.

In fact, to their surprise the two mares ended up bonding further during their "guard duties" and soon began to see _each other_ romantically. The two gem loving ponies were happy for the colorful couple, and the four became closer afterwards.

After months of dating, with Maud having moved permanently to Ponyville so that she could be with her sister and lover, Naruto had finally decided to propose. When he did, Maud was presented with a beautiful ring that had an orange gem flower with green gemstone sparkles on it; a mix of their two most prized possessions.

The answer was obvious and the wedding was held a couple of months later. Due to the bond they held with the new couple, Rainbow Dash acted as "best mare" while Pinkie was the "mare of honor" for the wedding. The rest of the Mane Six were also there to support their stallion friend and the joining of the two ponies as a married couple.

Of course, Maud barely showed any expression which threw off everyone save for Naruto and Pinkie. When the pink mare was asked about it, she looked at them funny and asked, "What are you talking about? She's practically _glowing_ in happiness!"

It took a while to see it, but the others were finally able to see just what their party loving friend saw. Everyone was happy for the newlyweds.

[Nine Months Later]

The parents of Sapphire Pie Uzumaki were seen with their newborn foal in the Ponyville hospital. She was named so for her sapphire blue eyes while she had her father's orange coat and mother's gray-purple hair. However, what was comical was how Sapphire was just as "expressive" as her mother and just stared at everyone. Though, her parents and aunt Pinkie were easily able to see the joy in the child's eyes.

When Pinkie took their first family photo, they had given one that surprised everyone else in the room save for her; a grinning father and smiling mother and daughter. Naruto couldn't have been happier to have his favorite "gems" in his life.

**X-x (End) x-X**

**And there it is! The first Naruto and Maud Pie one-shot in FanFiction history! I love being first! *grins***

**Now, I may do more one-shots in the future so keep an eye out if I do! Hope you all liked the story and please review!**

**pain17ification**


End file.
